Lie Meiling/RicePigeon
Don't get cocky, this is most certainly not your average Meiling. While it's limited to just three buttons, this character has a varied moveset and is very capable of pulling off many combos. This character is certainly one ''Raging Youkai.'' ) |Image = File:RPLieMeiling.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon & Darkflare |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Lie Meiling/RicePigeon & Darkflare's Version}} Gameplay Lie Meiling's movelist resembles a combination of Hong Meiling and Akuma, with a few original moves thrown in. Lie has several tools at her disposal, both offensively and defensively, and thus allows her to play around with multiple playstyles, ranging from zoning to rushdown. This includes a projectile special that can usually beat out other projectile attacks due to the sheer number of them. However, Lie Meiling's poor Life value of 850 makes her more frail than most, so she best excels at applying offensive pressure on the opponent. Ultraviolet Flip is perhaps the best example of this, allowing Lie Meiling to apply mix-up games on the opponent, forcing them to keep guessing if they should block low, block high, or attack, and punishing them if they guess incorrectly. At the beginning of the match, Lie Meiling must select between two Last Word spellcards, as both cannot be used in a single match. "Youkai Armageddon" has startup invincibility, allowing it to act as a reversal. "Descent of the Black Dragon" allows Lie Meiling to track the opponent's position before slamming down above them, akin to Akuma's Misogi. Regardless of which Last Word is selected, Lie Meiling will always have access to the "Wrath of the Raging Youkai" level 3 Hyper. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | version: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | or Four-Star Sword can be used during flip to change attack attack: , , , attack: , attack: , , , does not hit crouching opponents| | |No followup | | followup | | followup | | followup}} | |No followup | | followup | | followup | | followup}} | |No followup | | followup | | followup | | followup}}}} | version: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Attack duration varies with button pressed Ground and versions: Ground and versions: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | Number of projectiles varies with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Aerial version: Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Horizontal velocity varies with directional button pressed Uses 3000 Power| | |}} | }}}} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Does not hit crouching opponents Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / or / | version: forward version: backwards| | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos AI Test GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Don't Lie to Dragon Claw Trivia *The majority of Lie Meiling's victory quotes are either copied or derived from Akuma's victory quotes from various Capcom games, or make direct reference to the events of Touhou Rekkaden. As with many of RicePigeon's characters, some of Lie's other victory quotes are also direct references to various other media or games. **The fifth generic quote is derived from a line spoken by Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid. **The third quote against Yukari is a nod to a similar line spoken by Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. **The first quote against Alice is derived from a quote by Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. **The third quote against Byakuren is derived from a line by Augus from Asura's Wrath. **The third quote against Hong Meiling is derived from a line spoken by Palpatine in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. **The first quote against Sakuya is a reference to an episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog, where the titular character is plagued by nightmares, the first one being of a deformed blue creature that mutters the same quote. ***This is also a reference to one of Sakuya's spellcards, "Perfect Maid". *Lie Meiling's intro against RicePigeon's version of Yukari Yakumo is a direct reference to Evil Ryu's special intro against Akuma in Street Fighter Alpha 3, which involves Evil Ryu and Akuma performing the Raging Demon on each other simultaneously, cancelling out each other's attack. *Lie Meiling's voice is that of Soifon's English voice from the Bleach series, more specifically, Bleach: Dark Souls; this differs drastically from Hong Meiling's voice, considering the two are technically the same character. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Users of the Misogi Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made by Darkflare Category:Character collaborations }}